


Unburdened

by CatKyle



Series: Wally Oneshots~ =^-^= [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Dick calls Wally precious and you can fight me on that because i think it's adorable, Dick killed the bastard we all know and hate, Dick's a fluff monster, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm looking at you MOM, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Little bit of angst, M/M, Not too much, Oh, Rudolf West's A+ parenting, change my mind, oh my poor baby, this wasn't stated but, though it was implied, u can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKyle/pseuds/CatKyle
Summary: Wally looked around the dark room. Oh, he thought. I'm in the mountain. He slowly got off the bed and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He checked the time and sighed. It was 3:17 am, he had only gotten about two hours of sleep. Wally noticed he had a notification that he had a text message.He opened the text and almost dropped the phone because of his shaking hands. “Get your ass home now or you’re going to be in a world of pain, freak!”...and that's the summery folks.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Wally Oneshots~ =^-^= [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542985
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Unburdened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Broken_arrow32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_arrow32/gifts).

> this was written for Wally's birthday because my online sister wrote one so,
> 
> you have her and my rare motivation to thank for this.
> 
> you decide if it's Wally's birthday or not. it might be. Lol 
> 
> honestly, this was purely written for Babs so, 
> 
> I hope you out of anyone enjoy this. 
> 
> these always seem longer than they are. sob. T~T

Wally looked around the dark room._ Oh_, he thought. _I'm in the mountain_. He slowly got off the bed and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He checked the time and sighed. It was 3:17 am, he had only gotten about two hours of sleep. Wally noticed he had a notification that he had a text message.

He opened the text and almost dropped the phone because of his shaking hands._ “Get your ass home now or you’re going to be in a world of pain, freak!” _ Wally hadn’t gone home that night because of a mission gone wrong, he was tired and Robin had gotten badly injured, they weren’t sure he was going to make it out alive. Robin was fine in the end though, only having a minor concussion and a few nasty cuts on his chest.

Apparently, his father wasn’t happy with the decision to stay at the mountain. Although, everything Wally did tended to piss him off, even just existing.

He looked at what time the message was sent and dropped his phone on the floor. It was sent several hours ago. His vision blurred and he couldn’t breath. Wally curled into a ball on his bed and tried to focus on his breathing to no avail.

It could’ve been minutes or hours, he didn’t know. But Robin suddenly had his fingers intertwined with his on Robin’s chest. He used his free arm to pull Wally into his lap and perched his head on Wally’s shoulder. “Wally, listen to me. Can you hear me?” He nodded his head up and down rapidly, almost using his speed.”Okay. Copy my breathing, Okay? Can you do that for me, Precious?” Wally slowly started to calm down in Robin’s arms.

“Are you with me Walls?” Robin whispered. Wally buried his head in the place where Robin’s neck met his shoulders. He nodded. Robin rubbed Wally’s arm and kissed his cheek. They both froze. “Rob, what was that about, how did you know I needed you?” he rested his head on top of Wally’s and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"You called me didn't you?" Wally adopted a puzzled expression. "No. I never called you." Robin tilted his head in confusion. "Maybe your phone called me when you dropped it." Wally jerked back. "How did you know I dropped my phone?" He smirked "Detective, remember? I saw it on the floor and figured you dropped it." Wally blinked. "Oh. Sorry." He settled back down in Robin's arms. "What did you have a panic attack over anyways?" Robin resumed rubbing Wally's arm.

Wally tensed again. "J-just.. look at my phone." He closed his eyes. Robin shifted him out of his arms and grabbed Wally's phone. He knew Wally's password so he quickly got to his messages, the last screen that was on. He read the text and put the phone face down on the bed, pulling Wally into a rib-cracking hug.

Wally once again tucked his head between Robin's neck and shoulder. Only this time, he couldn't hold back the tears. The tears made trails down his face, but he didn't make a loud sobbing noise like you would expect. Only Robin could hear him and he only wiped his tears away and held him tighter.

"W-wait, what did you k-kiss me for? You dodged the question." Wally peered up into the whites of Robin's mask and he was captivated be the enchanting emeralds. His hand that was cupping Wally's cheek moved up to brush his red hair behind his ear.

"I may have been keeping something from you." Robin moved closer, only inches away from Wally's face. "Can I kiss you, Precious?" Wally nodded tentatively. They inched forward until their lips met in the middle. You could practically hear the fireworks going off in their bodies. Wally straddled Robin's thighs and pushed him down on the pillows. They pulled away from each other and grinned.

Wally slid off to the side and laid his head on Robin's shoulder. Robin pulled the blankets up to his neck and partially over Wally's head. They dreamt in each other's arms that night, completely unburdened.

And Wally's father was found dead in his bedroom the next day, killed by a blow to the head with a staff.

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment, i crave validation. i'm a starving writer. =^-^=


End file.
